Michael
Michael '''is a powerful archangel of heaven, one of the first and oldest angels created by God, God's second-in-command and the viceroy of the heaven, as well as one of most powerful beings in the universe. Personality Known to be the noble archangel, opposed to his immoral brother Lucifer, Michael is honorable and fiercely loyal to his father God. An example of his loyalty is when he was asked by Lucifer to join him to rebel, but he refused out of allegiance to God and helped defeat Lucifer and lock him up in hell despite his love for his brother. Michael even revealed to Elijah, that he was for a time felt remorseful for betraying Lucifer and for helping God imprisoning him in hell for a eternity of punishment. Michael has showed a great deal of love, as such, he has a profound love for his angelic brothers and his father God. Michael confessed that even after the evil that Lucifer has caused, Michael still loves him. He also cares for human kind, but admitted himself not to extent of the love for his father and brothers. Despite caring for humanity, he isn't reluctant to kill and sacrifice a human life, if it is necessary. For an example, Michael was commanded by God to kill Tim Sullivan and Michael obeyed God's order without question, due to the fact Tim's blood could start the apocalypse if he was kept alive. Michael despises fallen angels, believing that they have betrayed their own kind and have abandoned their duty as a angel and what they were created to do. He hated Elijah for his rebellion and breaking a law of heaven, taunting him for "bringing the world to it's end". History Michael was one of God's first creations, being one of the first and oldest of angels. Along with the his fellow archangels Lucifer and Gabriel, Michael was tasked as the commander of his younger brethren, the Angels and being "second in charge" of heaven, with God the leader of Heaven. He loved his brother Lucifer more than anything, but when his younger sibling asked to defy his father and join him to take over heaven and humanity, Michael reluctantly refused and was forced to join God to defeat him. Guilt-ridden, Michael moved on and continued to serve his father for countless millennium. The Nephilim Michael is tasked by God to order a unit of angels to find and kill Tim Sullivan, before his blood is used to open the gates of hell. He and his angels arrive Powers and Abilities Weaknesses '''Superior beings: Michael is an incredibly powerful entity, with few beings who can match his power. His fellow archangel brothers Lucifer and Gabriel can potentially defeat him, while his father and creator God can defeat, overpower and kill him. Magic: As with any celestial being, Michael is susceptible to the forces of magic. * Celestial Sigil: Michael can be trapped in a Celestial Sigil, as shown when on two occasions both Elijah and Nora trapped him in one. Despite this, his vast archangel presence cannot be contained for long in the sigil and the effects will eventually fade in a few minutes. Category:Characters